


craving

by whorekneecafe



Series: breakfast, lunch, & dinner [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Nude Photos, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Sexting, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorekneecafe/pseuds/whorekneecafe
Summary: Away at volleyball camp for an upcoming tournament, you crave for your boyfriend’s love and affection .
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: breakfast, lunch, & dinner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845742
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	craving

It was another warm friday night. Or rather, another  _ lonely  _ friday night without your boyfriend. You were lazily sprawled out across the sofa in the dim-lit living room of your small apartment, your eyes pulling in and out of focus on the bright tv screen in front of you as boredom begins to cloud your vision.

The little vibration of your phone made you quickly sit up from your position, a sudden burst of excitement reanimated yourself in hopes that Tendou had sent a text, but all optimistic thoughts have been thrown out the window when you saw that it was only a reminder text from your professor about an upcoming assignment. Without a care, you tossed your phone to the side of the sofa and flopped back down on your stomach with an irritated huff.

One week. It had only been one week since Tendou had left for volleyball camp. At the beginning of your wild relationship with him, you knew the obstacles you’d face when dating an avid volleyball player. It wasn’t a problem at first, with this temporary ‘long-distance’ relationship both of you had to endure for his athletic responsibilities, but you couldn’t help feeling antsy whenever he’s away whether it’d be a short amount of time or not.

Surviving this temporary separation on a few brief texts of asking how each other's days have been to sending each other stupid memes, it was never enough to suffice for Tendou’s absence. Facetiming each other was quite rare since the wifi connection wasn’t very strong where he was or you would be too worn out from your part-time job. Of course, Tendou wasn’t your only source of sunshine and happiness as you had plenty of friends to spend time with, but it isn’t a surprise that college and the young adult life can be demanding as midterms and presentations pile up on each other like a stack of books.

Glancing at the clock above the tv, it was already half past eleven. Although you usually intended to stay up late (preferably watching movies with Tendou) sleep began to pull at your eyes. Besides, staying up and thinking about how much you missed your boyfriend practically drained the energy out of you. 

With the small amount of energy you had left, you lazily go through your nightly routine of washing your face, slapping on your lotions and whatnot, and stripping off the clothes you wore throughout the day. You sigh in relief as you unclip the bra that restricted your breasts, going along with the plan of sleeping in the nude for tonight. 

Switching off the lights with the exception of a night light near the bedroom door, you dive right under the soft covers of the bed, appreciating the softness of the cotton under your fingertips. Subconsciously, you reach out to the opposite side, remembering there was no one to be felt there but the cool emptiness of the sheets. 

As you were ready to close your eyes and head into dreamland, you felt a buzz coming from your phone. Groaning, your hand blindly searches for the small device in the sea of bed sheets until you finally grab a hold of it. If it was your professor sending out another damn reminder text this late at night, you wouldn’t hesitate to block their number and get class information from your friends instead.

Your grumpy mood as well as the need for sleep immediately vanished once you saw a text from the one and only. 

**Satori:** hey beautiful, you come round’ here often?

**Satori:** How's my favorite girl in the world doing? ;)

**(y/n):** shouldn’t you be asleep by now?? 

**(y/n):** I thought you said sleep was sufficient in volleyball training 😒

**Satori:** what i can't say goodnight to my lovely girlfriend? :(

**(y/n):** K, goodnight

You giggled at how fun it was to tease Tendou, knowing him to be an annoying teaser himself yet you counteract his teasing with just as much vigor.

**Satori:** nooooo don't leave me hanging :’(

**Satori:** ..or else

**(y/n):** or else what?

**Satori:** or else I might just have to punish you when I get home

Like a lightswitch, Tendou can pull a 180 from silly and innocent to intimidating. You felt your breathing slightly hitch at the change of the atmosphere, the heat between your unclothed legs beginning to spread across your flush skin like a wildfire. It was ridiculous how easily Tendou can have you wrapped around his finger. Though, never the one to back down you indulge in this little game the two of you began to play.

**(y/n):** oh? And how would you do that?

**Satori:** I’d tease you slowly with my mouth and tongue

**Satori:** so slow that I’d have you whining for me to touch you where you want it most

**Satori:** or maybe I’ll just fuck your brains out since you wanna act like a brat

**Satori:** only a week and you’re aching for me that badly?

Tendou was quite the talker when he’s in the mood. You never explicitly state how badly you miss him but he knew you all too well to know how you felt during these times.

**(y/n):** well what about you? I know for damn sure I’m not the only needy one here

**Satori:** touché

**Satori:** Are u in bed right now?

**(y/n):** yes

**Satori:** what are you wearing?

You slightly blush at the question, bracing yourself for the infinite amount of teases you’d get from him.

**(y/n):** nothing

He didn’t answer for a good minute, making you believe the wifi had gone out or he left you on read (you’d remind yourself to smack him if he did that). Just when you’ve had enough of the drawn-out silence, a picture pops up that made your breathing stop altogether. 

Arousal burns within the space between your legs as you practically moan at the sight of Tendou’s exposed torso, the end of his shirt being pulled up with his teeth. You marvelled at his toned, rock hard abs and the visible dots of sweat that glistened on the skin.  _ Probably finished practice,  _ you thought. It wasn’t alarming that he’d stay out this late during his intense volleyball sessions as the sport was gruelling in its own way, but at the end of the day, those tiring sessions paid off to keep his body in shape.

Your gaze travelled down his chiseled form and landed on a prominent tent poking up from beneath the fabric of his shorts. It seemed that you’ve been staring at the image for quite a while as you hadn’t noticed the spam of texts piling up on the screen.

**Satori:** oh the things that you do to me… 

**Satori:** like what you see? ;)

**Satori:** hello?

**Satori:** ???

**Satori:** did u die?

**Satori:** bruh :((

You giggle at his eagerness, a mischievous thought crawling into your head when you decide to get back at him.

**(y/n):** sorry i was just busy drooling ;)

**Satori:** oh yeah? well i know something else that's also busy getting wet

**(y/n):** is that so? what is that ‘something’?

**Satori:** i don't know you tell me~

You’re not sure what it was but you felt a little daring tonight as you opened your phone’s camera and aimed it at your slit, already wet from excitement. Normally, you wouldn’t send full-on nudes besides teasing pics of you in your underwear but the thought of Tendou seeing what he’s missing out on encouraged your arousal.

The camera hovered over your bare pussy and your heartbeat picked up as you spread your quivering lips with your fingers. Snapping a shot, you quickly sent it and not even ten seconds later you were receiving a call from the other end.  _ It must be my lucky night,  _ you thought.

You shuddered at the husky tone in his voice, practically feeling his hot breath fanning against your ear. “Ohohoho~ that was a risky thing you sent, now you got me all riled up. Now I’m  _ really _ gonna punish you when I get home.” A breathless whine escapes your mouth as you imagined how hard he’d fuck you into the mattress until pain blended with pleasure, the mental image of his calloused hands roaming all over your body and groping at you until purple bruises bled through the flesh.

“You must be so wet, that tight little cunt of yours dripping and throbbing for my cock to fill it up,” he breathed, the grin being heard in that sultry voice of his. Tendou was talented at many things from playing volleyball to being so effortlessly annoying but you treasured that quick-witted mouth of his. From complimenting you on how beautiful you are to cracking you up with the most ridiculous jokes, nothing compares to the way he manages to bring you to your knees with his dirty talk. The filth dripping from his words made you feel so weak and surrendered to him, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Satori..” Your voice barely came out as a whisper as you whimpered into the speaker, fluttering your eyes shut and pretending he was lying next to you.

A low hum came from the other end of the call, “Touch yourself, do it for me (y/n).” The heat between your legs was becoming unbearable and Tendou’s demand was the last push of motivation to give in to your carnal desires. Obeying him, your left hand slowly slithered down your stomach and thighs before combing through the tuft of trimmed hair, your digits encircling around your entrance. Slowly, you began to stroke your little bud of nerves in a circular motion while dragging your middle finger across your moist slit to get more lubrication.

Along with your accelerating heartbeat, sighs of pleasure rolled off of your tongue as you indulged in the sensation, your pussy gushing as your fingers plunged into your heat. Feeling a little bit flustered over the sounds coming from you, you turned your head to the side and away from the speaker.

Tendou notices this and breathes into the speaker once more, “Come on, I wanna hear those pretty little sounds you make.” The noises you made drove him crazy, subjecting himself to complete lust. “Don’t worry, I’m alone in my hotel room so you don’t need to worry about Ushiwaka or anyone else hearing you.”  _ Because I’m the only one who is allowed to hear what a thirsty little slut you are,  _ he thought. Though, the idea of his teammates hearing just how good he made you feel intrigued him as well. And so, you give up on trying to be quiet, mewling into the phone like a bitch in heat.

“That’s right, just imagine fucking yourself on my fingers, stretching you out so wide,” the way Tendou spoke, how he was  _ so into it,  _ made your walls clench around your digits as they slid in and out of you. “Hmm… you probably want my tongue in there too don’tcha? Yeah I know you do, want me to swirl my tongue around that cute little clit, then burying it deep inside your sloppy little hole just like my cock afterwards.”  _ Fuck  _ he was too good at this.

“Tell me, how bad do you want me?” There was a deep growl residing in his voice, sounding almost animalistic and it was so intoxicating to hear.

“Nnh, I want you so fucking bad Satori!” At this point your fingers had quickened to an aggressive pace while your thumb furiously circled around your clit in a frenzied manner. Although your fingers weren’t as long as Tendou’s or reached into your deepest spots like he did, you figured this would suffice for now.

“Mmm.. and you’d do anything to have me?”

“Yessss! Anything!!” You could feel your heartbeat pounding in your ears as you edged closer and closer to orgasm.  _ Oh _ you were so, so, so close… just a little bit more… 

“Then, I want you to stop touching yourself.”

Nearing on the brink of climax, you were pulled away from euphoric pleasure when you heard his request. “Wait what?”

“I said stop touching yourself.”

“But Satori-”

“-You said you’d do anything to have me, so I want you to hold off for now until I come home,” his sadistic nature had emerged and overshadowed the lust in his voice.

You wanted to scream at him through the phone, tell him how much of an asshole he is for ruining the mood. Your fingers were still deep inside your cunt and you could’ve easily finished yourself off despite his words. But in the end, you knew it wouldn’t be the same compared to the real thing. 

Exhaling a frustrated sigh, you complied and managed to bite back a snarky comment. “Okay.. I’ll wait for you then,” you grumbled and took out your soaked digits, securing them behind your back on the mattress since you didn’t trust yourself.

“Good girl, I knew I could count on you,” he let out a quiet chuckle and at that moment you wanted nothing but to rip his head off. “Don’t worry, I’ll treat you so good when I get home, gonna fuck you silly and have you cumming around my cock.” You rolled your eyes but couldn’t ignore the resurfacing of your arousal as you listened to his words.  _ Damn you, Tendou Satori. _

“It’s getting late and I got an early morning jog tomorrow, I’ll be home in two days.” You responded with a grunt, pondering over how you’d survive the next forty-eight hours or so. “Goodnight, I love you (y/n).” It pissed you off how easily he could make you give in to his affection, but that was Tendou Satori for you. And you were so drunk in love with this man.

Initially, you thought about giving him a taste of his own medicine by hanging up without saying a word, but you couldn’t help yourself even if you tried. “I love you too,” you muttered almost a bit too quietly for him to hear. Before you could say anything else he hung up.

  
  
  


Truth be told, the next two days proved to be torturous as you went about the days trying to push away intruding thoughts of your boyfriend. The chores around your apartment needed to be done and you took that as a distraction. All the while you relished in the fact that Tendou would have to do all the chores the following week due to his absence.

Ever since the phone call, he kept sending you semi-nude to completely butt-ass naked photos of himself just to rile you up. Resisting your temptations, you refused to respond to any of his texts and counteracted his actions by simply leaving him on read.

The following Sunday afternoon, your ears instantly perked up at the sound of keys jingling at the front door, your entire body shaking with anticipation. Normally, you would’ve pounced on him the second he stepped foot into the apartment, but knowing how he left you high and dry the other night made you decide to wait.

“Oh (y/n)~ I’m hoooome,” he announced in a singsong voice. Prior to his arrival, you had left a trail of scattered clothes in the hallway leading to your bedroom. Like a served dish, you lie completely bared and exposed across the bed on your stomach, awaiting for your consumer to make a grand entrance.

The sound of Tendou’s footsteps grew louder as he approached the bedroom, taking his sweet time in continuing your torture.

For what seemed like a century, he finally appeared at the door in all his glory. That familiar animalistic groan erupted from his throat when he laid eyes on your naked form, his piercing gaze tracing all around your curves, ingraining the sight of you in his mind.

Becoming fed up with this prolonged torment, you groaned impatiently, “Are you gonna fuck me or are you just gonna stand there like a lamp post?” 

He chuckled at your aggressiveness, finding it rather cute. Throwing his sports bag onto the floor, he proceeded to give you a little show of hastily stripping out of his clothes. “Shh, relax baby, no need to remind me,” his lip curled up in that devilish smirk of his as he strides toward the bed. “We got allllll night long to make up for lost time.” Tendou Satori can be an annoying tease, but he was a man of his word as he made you cum more times than you could count that night.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This work has also been uploaded on Wattpad through my account [@rollingu_thunda](https://www.wattpad.com/925187591-haikyuu-x-reader-%F0%9D%93%88%F0%9D%93%82%F0%9D%93%8A%F0%9D%93%89-%F0%9D%91%9C%F0%9D%93%83%F0%9D%91%92%F0%9D%93%88%F0%9D%92%BD%F0%9D%91%9C%F0%9D%93%89%F0%9D%93%88-craving-tendou) (other works in this collection will be reuploaded there as well)


End file.
